1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to peripheral component interconnect (PCI) technology, and particularly to an electrical parameter detection device for PCI devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A peripheral component interconnect (PCI) connector includes a plurality of power pins. These power pins can respectively provide electric potentials of various predetermined voltage values to PCI devices, such as sound cards and network cards. However, due to inherent characteristics of PCI connectors, the electric potentials output from these power pins may have different time sequences (i.e., changing patterns of the electric potentials over time). The differences between the time sequences of these electric potentials may cause failures of electronic connections between the PCI connector and PCI devices connected to the PCI connector. Furthermore, because it is generally difficult to detect the time sequences of these electric potentials, it may be very difficult to establish and clear such failures.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.